A refrigeration cycle apparatus has been proposed that reduces a pressure difference between a high-pressure side (discharge side) and a low-pressure side (suction side) of a compressor before activating the compressor to reduce an activating load of the compressor (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). For example, a fan for a condenser is rotated for a certain period of time before the compressor starts its operating after recovery of a low-pressure switch on the basis of a pressure difference between a high-pressure side and a low-pressure side of the compressor, thereby reducing the pressure on the high-pressure side. After that, a bypass pipe that connects the high-pressure side and the low-pressure side of the compressor is opened for a certain period of time to make the pressure on the high-pressure side escape to the low-pressure side, and then, the compressor is activated.
There is also proposed a refrigeration cycle apparatus that prevents liquid compression in activating a compressor capable of receiving an injected liquid to suppress an increase in the temperature of a discharged gas (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).